White Maid
by Thecreativesoul
Summary: 17 year old, young angel, Lucinda is in training to be a guardian angel. in order to become one she must slay a assigned demon. what will happen when her assigned demon is Ciel Phantomhive who is not a COMPLETE demon? Lucinda will have to put her life on the line to save Ciel's. and if failed the consequences could be fatal. this takes place 5 years after Ciel becomes a demon.
1. Chapter 1: The Angel, the Demon

_**Sorry that the chapters that i classified are so short. the reason is because there are two narratives in this story: Ciel Phantomhive and my OC Lucinda.**_

**1**

Today's the day I become a guardian angel! Imagine it "guardian angel" Lucinda. I can't wait! I really want to impress my tutor, Charlotte. If I become a guardian angel I'll be able o protect a human soul of my own until the end, once their life has ended I might become a warrior or a messenger for the "big guy". How exciting! But here's the hard part. In order for me to become a guardian I must soak my sword in the blood of a demon that I've killed myself. I might lose my life. Or I might lose my chance and stay _just_ an ordinary angel. I don't know which one is worst. The demon that I am assign to slay is in London somewhere. I take out the golden scroll in my satchel that states the demon's name: Ciel Phantomhive.

I am only to kill one demon, Ciel Phantomhive. No matter what he circumstances. If I do so slay a demon other than Phantomhive. I would have broken my Angelic oath. An angelic oath is a holy vow that states what all angels stand for. If broken the angel either becomes a demon itself or be stripped of its wings. Without wings an angel is stuck in the limbo of Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Unable to fly anywhere. The last time an angel broke their Angelic oath was destroyed by a powerful demon. Angela was her name I believe. But it was better him then us, right? The name of the demon that was Angela's killer: Sebastian Michaelis. He actually poses a threat to us. See Angela was in the ranking of Warrior Arch, the highes rank, and to see her mauled to shreds was appalling. But I guess once you lose the Faith…..you know.

I have special eyes to sense demons. My golden eyes may not look right on my almond skin but they have a purpose. They see beyond the naked eye. They see the heart. Red: human/black: losing humanity/ golden: angel/purple: reaper (shinigami)/ no heart: complete demon.

I walk the streets of London for hours looking for my demon. They say once you get close to it, you get an indescribable sensation. And you'll know it when it comes. It's sundown and still nothing. Maybe he's not in London but in Watford. "I should find a place to retire."I thought. I have no money on me so a hotel's out of the question. I walk by an alley. But then suddenly stop. I felt my heart beat a thousand miles per hour. I started wheezing as if my lungs have shrunken to an insignificant size. I grabbed my chest, wrinkling my blouse. I slowly turned my head and looked into the alley. I saw a carriage. In the carriage was a young boy with navy black hair. I could only see the back of his head at my angle. This sensation! He can't be? The boy's lips muttered something and turned in my direction. Clothed in black was he. His eyes a brilliant red and feline-like. With skin so fair and pale and an innocent face. He. Was. Gorgeous. This truly cannot be! I've never seen a demon this hypnotically good looking. I can't do it. I can't stomach to slay a child. I see him mouth another word, when suddenly a kitchen knife comes zooming pass my face and grazing my cheek. I'm shaking so bad that when I reach for my sword it drops. And as I pick it up a see a tall man wearing a black tailcoat approaching me.

**2**

I blinked two times to see his heart, and as expected no heart. He's a demon. He stood still with his hands behind his back kicking one leg vigorously fast at me. His kicks were very acute and I tried to dodge every one of them. He is not the demon I am assigned to slay. If I even cause the slightest of physical harm to him, I have broken my Angelic oath. "I have to do somethi-." Before I could finish my thought, the older demon took me by the neck and slammed me into the alley wall.

"Sebastian!" I heard a yell from the carriage.

The demon turned his head. He's Sebastian!? As in Sebastian Michaelis slayer of the Warrior Arch, Angela? When I thought it was all over the young demon said, "Let her go."

Shocked was both of us but he did as ordered and replied, "Yes, my Lord."I was dropped to the ground. Coughing and hacking.

"State your name and business." Said the boy.

"Demon, Ciel Phantomhive," I said while rising up, "I am angel Lucinda sent to-." I see it. How could the other angels be so wrong? I see he's _not_ demon, but losing humanity. So I just stared at him for a minute. I rubbed my eyes. I can't believe I'm seeing a little black heart.

"Sebastian."

"Yes."

"It's bedtime. We have no business here. Come."

"Yes, my Lord."

I watch them walk to their carriage and carry on down the darkness of the alley as if nothing happened. "Ciel Phantomhive" I whispered to myself. "There's still a spider's thread of hope left for you….,but you don't even know it." And with that I walk out of the alley.

**3.**

"What a complete waste of time and energy." Said Ciel.

No response.

"Sebastian?" Asked Ciel.

"Yes, master?"

"Nothing, just keep steering."

Ciel thought of that angel, Lucinda. "Why did she just stare at me without completing her statement?'' He thought. "And why for so long?" Angels are just utterly unpredictable creatures.

"Young Lord." Said Sebastian from the coachman's seat.

"What is it." Says Ciel.

"That maiden is an angel."

"And…..so?"

"You remember our last encounter with an angel, do you?" Asked Sebastian.

Ciel rubbed his blue diamond ring. "How could I forget?" He gulped. " but I have you, remember?"

"Yes, lord, until the end but-."

"But?" Ciel interrupted.

"But the real question is 'why did you release the order to kill her'?" Asked Sebastian.

Ciel sighed . "Because, she didn't pose of any threat."

"Are you certain, young master?"

Ciel squinted his eyes at him. He could imagine Sebastain's teaseful smile now. "I didn't know that Angela would pose such a threat when I first met her." He thought. "He_ knows_ I'm not certain. But by the way she dodged his attacks, looked as if she wasn't up to fight. Well, at least not with him." But questions still remain unanswered: "Why didn't she attack? Why did she just stare at me? And am I certain that she is no threat?" "I'm putting too much thought into this," he thought, "it's not like I'll ever see her again.

**4**

I'm walking into the pearly gates in shame. I know I'm headed for trouble. The councilmen angels probably laughed at me. I never had been so embarrassed. I'm walking towards Charlotte's room. See Heaven is like a really long corridor with different rooms to please each person. Since angels never had a soul we just have plain, blank, white rooms. I knock on Charlotte's door.

"Charlotte, may I come in?"

"Please do." Said Charlotte from the other side of the door. I know I'm headed for a scolding. I may have just blown my chance forever. I gulped and then slowly opened the door knob in fear.

"Welcome back, Lucy." Said Charlotte sitting in a white couch. "Please have a seat and let's talk." She patted the couch cushion. It was hard to walk over there, as if my legs were made of steel. I felt hot and sweaty.

"Now then," she said, "how was London?"

Is she serious? Is she trying to make a fool of me? Or is she just easing up the big question on me?

"Beautiful, I guess." I muttered with my head down.

"Now what in the city was beautiful," she lifted up my head, "the architecture or their demons?"

My face felt so red hot!

"So, everyone saw?" I asked.

"No, just the councilmen and I."

"Ugh!" I sighed and slouch on the couch.

"How much did they laugh?"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." She placed my head on her lap. "Rookie's mistake."

I just pouted more. I'm an angel, a servant of the "big guy"! I'm not _supposed_ to have mistakes.

"Look, demons are very attractive creatures. They have to be to get the one thing on their minds."

"What is that?" I asked.

"Human souls of course. They can't get enough of it. Kind of like the human's opium, very addictive to a demon."

"Really?"

"Some say the reason why they consume human souls is for the hope of getting their own. Demons are miserable creatures, being damned in Hell or being trapped on Earth for eternity is a lonely life."

"Wow that's really tragic."

"Don't have sympathy for the thing. No matter how sweet they look, you just have remember that, that's their shell."

"Shell?" I asked.

"Their beautiful outside covering. They're not showing their true form."

"What is their true form?"

"Dastardly, grotesque, and repulsive beyond belief."

That's kind of hard to believe. That Ciel was really cute. I don't wish to think of what's inside of him."

"Question?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible for a demon to have a heart?"

There was silence.

"Hahaha! What kind of question is that? Of course not! Non what so ever."

"Then are you certain?" I took a huge gulp.

"Certain of what?" she asked.

I lifted my head from her lap.

"Certain that Ciel Phantomhive is a demon."

We were starring eye to eye. Blank expressions on both of us.

"What are you trying to say, Lucinda?"

"He had a heart." I broke from eye contact, but I could still feel her eyes bearing on my skin.

"He?"

"Ciel Phantimhive. Ciel Phantimhive had a little black heart."

More silence.

"Well, I guess that's the reason why you stared at him for so long."

I bet to her ears I sound completely foolish.

"The truth is the council is deciding whether you should get another chance. If that demon was smart enough he would've slayed you then and there."

Charlotte stood up.

"You should get headed to your room. I'll call to tell you the council's decision."

I walked out and went to my room hoping for the better.

It's been 3 hours since I was sent to my room which I absolutely hate. I mustn't be the only angel who wants more than this bland blank room. All I do for entertainment is twiddle my thumbs. Only guardian angels can associate with other guardian angels, and all trainees like me are on Earth slaying their demon. To think I'm the only one that was forced to come back!

"Eerg!" it's all your fault!" I scream into my guess what? White pillow. It is all _his_ fault. If he just didn't look at me with those eyes! I would have never thought that such demonic eyes could look so seductive. I'm 17! He looks like he's about 13! That's gross! I need to rest. I'm hurting myself by thinking about him. I need to calm down. Soon I drifted to sleep. Angels don't need to sleep and we surely don't dream, that's a human thing. Another reason to desire to be mortal. The realm of the mortals is so fascinating. Even though our knowledge is far above theirs they are still greater creatures. All because they possess one thing. A soul. A soul grants free will and thinking. Jealousy arose within some angels. Thus demons were created, angels that only wanted to obey their own rules. Demons are fallen angels.

I began to engage in thought of the Sebastian Michaelis. Why would a demon of so much power take orders from a lesser? It doesn't make sense. What's even wackier is why did Ciel let me live. I officially hate that brat! What's his motive? What makes him tick? What makes him still human? Maybe I just imagined that black heart, I guess.

My door opened. It was Charlotte.

"The council would wish to speak with you." she said.

I followed her to the council room. The councilmen are 5 of the oldest angels: Charles, Leroy, Angelica, Lorelei, and the head councilmen Castiel. For an angel he always has a bitter look on his face. You know that look that you get when something smells really bad. The double doors to the council room are huge, silver, and engraved with exquisite details. The 5 councilmen are sitting on tall marble pillars with the head in the middle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Phantomhive." said the head, Castiel.

"Now, now, Castiel." said Charles.

"This is exactly why females should not be guardians, they see a male and nothing's important anymore!" Castiel laughed.

No one followed him.

"I know what I done was childish, foolish, and risky and I just want to say that I understand why you won't give me another chance." I said solemnly.

"Well, that makes our job all the merrier." said Leroy.

"The council has denied a second chance." Castiel said with a condescending grin.

My heart stops.

"But..but…but!"

"But what Ms. Lucy?" said Angelica.

"But she saw a heart." Charlotte added.

I looked up at Charlotte with awe. Thank you for sticking up for me.

"Are you searching for a debate?" asked Lorelei.

"Debate denied the council has spoken." said Castiel.

"All in favor for a debate?" says Charles. All hands were raised but Castiel's.

"Fine." He grouched "At least amusement will come at how you'll fail."

"Ignore him and proceed." said Charles.

"The demon that I was assigned to slay, Ciel Phantomhive, has a black heart."

There were gasp all around the room.

"Hahaha! impossible!" Castiel chuckled. "This is rich, this is just too rich!"

"I agree." said Lorelei.

"Now, now making excuses will only weaken your case, Lucinda." said Charles.

"My apprentice isn't lying, remember we are incapable of doing so." Charlotte objected.

"If I can continue I want to recall that anything with a beating heart we mustn't kill unless under specific orders." I spoke.

"Are we really debating about this? Obviously she doesn't want to harm that pretty face of his and lying to seem innocent. Case closed! If anyone objects say 'I'." spoke Castiel.

Room was in silence.

"Please leave Ms. Lucinda. You've put on quite a show." Grinned Castiel.

"Holy bond!"

Everyone gasped even Charlotte.

A holy bond is similar to the contract between a human and a demon, but between two angels. An angel has a month to fulfill the bond and if unfulfilled or broken by either angel that angel turns into a demon. Each hour that goes by until fulfilled a black feather will replace a white one on the challenger's wings.

"Don't do it!" scream Charlotte.

"This is not your say so Ms. Charlotte." says Castiel."

"What is your proposal?"

"I must find out that little spark that makes Ciel human and turn it on. Making him a living human. I have a month to do so and if not fulfilled he and I will become demons." I said.

"Do you agree with these terms?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Then by the power of this holy ground with 5 witnesses present, I hear by seal this holy bond!" Castiel shouted.

We shook hands and it became official. That was the moment when I screwed up.

**6**

We headed out of London. Into the extremely secluded forest where my new manor is standing. Just a wee bit smaller than my other one. A place where I, Ciel Phantomhive, can be alone and have peace and quiet. We've been living here for the past 5 years. No one has spotted our haven so far, but Sebastian has kept order to stand guard and watch every night. Some might say I live a rather lonesome life, I call it a "breakaway". A breakaway from deadline and taxes. A breakaway from those four ninnies of servants. A breakaway from the crowded bustle of London. A breakaway from being the Queen's beloved guard dog. A breakaway from Lady Elizabeth. But most importantly a breakaway from myself. Even though the original Phantomhive manor burned down, the new one was built just like it. Too much like it. I need to find myself again. The boy that once smiled. The boy that once laughed. The boy that was innocent to the world. The boy that loved his parents. That boy haunted me every night. Reminding me of what was from the past and who I am now, the boy who had his life cut off short. That boy now is a shell of his formal self. I hated him. l've lived four lives, all different. All carried on a physical trait so I am reminded of that life. Like a scar or a wound from battle. They all tell a story.

"We have arrived, master." said Sebastian opening the coach.

"Took long enough. To think the only reason we came to London was for some blasted tea they didn't even have."

He gave me a hand off the coach.

"Shall I draw the bath, Sir?"

"Yes."

"We entered the mansion. More like a giant log cabin. Mineral resources are minimal in the deep forest, you know.

"The bath is ready, shall I scrub you myself, my lord?" said Sebastian.

"No need."

I sunk into the porcelain tub. The water is piping hot.

"Damn butler." I whispered.

I was mad at first but then relieved. Yes the water was scalding. But it's one of the pains in life that is soothing. I know using pain to ease pain is a very dangerous tactic, but it's very effective. Everyone does it in one point in their life. I am neck deep in the water. It feels like there's a hot steel pole everywhere on my body. As if burning away every sin I ever made. Is this pleasure or punishment? Am I secretly punishing myself for the choices I've made?

"Preposterous.'' I spoke. "I have no regrets."

This fiery burning feeling is vaguely familiar though. My lower left pectoral is stinging. I touch it, feeling the branded mark.

"Oh, yes. Now I remember."

Flashbacks run through my head.

I sunk deeper, now I am chin deep.

"Damn occult."

I sunk deeper by every depressing flashback. As if the water represented sin and the more I sinned the deeper I sunk. I went through my whole life in the course of about an hour until finally I got to that day. The day I made the contract with my demonic butler. I put my hand over my left eye, the one with that represents the contract.

"Ahh!" I scream.

And with that I plunged myself into the water. Full body emerged in water. Boiling water. It burns but I make myself stay. Maybe this is punishment. All I hear is the sway of water. All I see is the light from the candles. I slash water on them so I can be alone. Yes, darkness, my true friend. It's been with me since I entered this world and will remain when I leave. I've been underwater for 5 minutes now. A normal 18 year old would have drowned, but I am Ciel Phantomhive son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive estate, master of demon, Sebastian Michaelis, and a new title to be added: immortal demon.

**7**

Once again i scour the streets of London. Remembering the last words Charlotte said to me,"Please be clever, child. Do whatever's necessary." she cried."i just want to see you come back!"I'm still wearing Charlotte's hug. It'll probably be the last one I'd ever get from her. What was i thinking?! I'm lost, it's cold, and i don't know where the bloody hell i'm at. I guess I should go back to the place where i found him. At first i was confused at which alley it was, until I saw the one with the huge crack in the wall. I rubbed my neck remembering that blasted demon who gave me a bruise. Now what? I have to think. The carriage they were riding was trimmed in gold, the curtains on them were satin, and the horses were clydesdales. Obviously the child is incredibly rich. But why would a noble be in an alley and not on the streets? Can't he show his face? Unless he's in hiding. Demons usually walk the Earth disguised as humans. What is he then? a wanted criminal? That makes some sense, right?

"Now, then." i thought. "i watched them carry on upward." So i'm off. The snow below my shoes crunches. Well, aren't i lucky! The wheels of the carriage has imprinted on the snow. All i need to do now is follow the tracks. I stopped i need i disguise myself, and also a plan. I thought while following the tracks. The disguise part was easy. Since angels are not male nor female, we can change our appearance and gender. I stopped at a closed store window. Looking at myself. I saw my almond skin, golden eyes, and long ebony hair. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When i opened them i had bobbed red hair with freckles and blue eyes. Completely different i looked! I continued walking. "A plan." I thought. I just can't walk into their home and wanting to be buddy-buddy. Maybe i can disguise myself as a pauper looking for work. Yeah, that sounds believable. I must remember in order to turn Ciel into a complete human i must know him. i needed clothes of a pauper. My cotton blouse, skirt and petticoat doesn't really say: poverty. I saw a women about my age on a street corner begging for money. I approached her.

"My lady I do not have any money to donate but will you accept my clothes?" i asked.

The lady looked bewildered. I wouldn't blame her. She looked at me up and down.

"Is these really leather boots?"she asked.

'Yes, ma'am."

"Well, what would you wear if you give me your clothes?"

"Yours of course." i smiled.

The lady looked really confused now.

"Mi blouse is burlap and mi skirt has patches and holes." she said.

"Surely that must be uncomfortable?" i asked.

She nodded.

"Well, do we have a yes?"

"Aye." she said unsurlely.

We changed very quickly in the alley.

"Thank you, lassie."

"No, thank you." i added.

We shook and i was off. This burlap is pretty scratchy but it'll have to do. I walked for an hour. The tracks eventually lead in to the woods. "I guess they really are in hiding." I thought. About another 45min. into the forest i see a marvelously huge lob cabin. I looked at it from head to toe. I saw a silhouette on the roof. A tall,slender, male silhouette. Oh no! I ducked immediately. Only to barely miss another kitchen knife. I looked back to see the knife stuck still into a nearby tree.

"I really need work on my aim." said a male voice. I got the chills and stood to my feet.

"What kind of a Phantomhive butler would i be if i couldn't kill?" He finished.

"Look i came from Wales and i just found this-"

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I looked down to see both of my arms twisted all the way around. I fell to my knees, then fell face first in snow. The butler knelt beside me and said, "Welcome to London." The last thing i saw was his jet black hair shining in the full moon light before, i blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Silhouette

"Any information about the girl?" asked a boy's voice.

"No, Sir. Should we go to Wales?"

"Of course not! The only important thing is if she was known around London."

"Yes, my Lord."

That voice. A voice that sounds so subtle and gentle but yet so cold and deadly. I got chills. My arms hurt like crap! My hands and legs are tied together. I felt a bump. I guess I'm moving. The cloth over my face fell off.

"Oh great, now I have to look at you." said a boy.

I opened my eyes.

"Sebastian! Stop the coach now!"

The coach came to a close stop.

"What is it, my lord?" The butler came running in the coach.

Ciel slapped him.

"I thought you said you killed her?! And that she died of shock!"

"There is no way possible she could've survived." protested the butler.

"Well, she did."

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive." I interrupted.

They both stopped bickering and looked my direction.

"So you're in hiding? How very interesting." I said sarcastically.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Throw her off the bridge, dead or not we're going to get rid of her."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed, grabbed me by the waist, carried me over his shoulder to the bridge and dropped me. I fell flat on my back on hard ice. I coughed up blood. The butler threw seven knives, six around my body and the seventh I guess was heading for my neck but instead I caught it between my teeth. The ice broke and I plunged into frigid water.


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

"That was close one." I said while Sebastian buttoned my night shirt.

"Most certainly, Sir."

There was a knock at the door. We both knew who that could be. But it just couldn't! She drowned!

"Don't just stare at me! Answer the door!" I yelled to Sebastian.

I followed him down the staircase. I stood behind him as he carefully opened the door.

"Such fine silver, I thought you might want these back."

It was the girl. Her clothes drenched and arms still limp and broken. For once I had no idea what to do. So I just stood there and stared at her.

"What are you and what do you want!? I scream

"What am I? I'm just a girl with a proposal." she said mimicking the same subtle, gentle, and chilling voice my butler has.

"Sebastian. Make the tea."

"Yes, my lord." he said while cutting his eyes at the girl.

After 10 minutes we sat and had tea. New moon drop.

"What kind of proposal?" I asked.

"I'm a girl who dreamed of coming to London from Wales. Without money I wander the streets looking for work. I come across a gigantic log cabin hoping that it's master would take in a sweet young girl as a servant, but instead encounter a slaughter-some butler."

"Proposal denied the only servant I need is Sebastian." I sipped my tea.

"Well then," she sipped her tea, "I guess you don't mind me exposing the location of this lovely place."

"Sebastian then held a knife to her neck.

"Fine. Kill me. But my family _will_ get worried and they _will _find me. And you _will_ get arrested."

"Sebastian." I said. "Release."

This was a tough situation. In both scenarios she wins and I lose. I have no choice but to give in.

"Deal." I gulped. "You are to be my hostage and my servant, only to get out of the house to run errands."

She smiled condescendingly.

"Sebastian. She will be taking your living quarters. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Go repair her bones, and let her wear one of your shirts."

"Yes, my lord."

He picked her up and carried her to his room as I returned to mine. It has truly been a long night.


	4. Chapter 4: White Maid,Blood Stained Deal

The butler carried me upstairs into a medium sized room. He placed me on the bed. Took off my soaking clothes and buttoned up one of his shirts on me.

"Fix your own bones, I know what you are."

"That's no way to treat a lady."

He got in my face.

"But it's a perfect way to treat an angel." He griped.

We stared at each other.

"Fine."

I rose up arms and turned my wrist. Good as new.

I'm guessing your that Lucinda from a few hours ago."

"Ooo, you catch on fast." I said sarcastically.

"What do you want from my master?"

"I want what we both want."

He raised one eye brow in confusion.

"His humanity."

Suddenly his angry look came to ease.

"You want his soul don't you? So you serve him, but for some reason or another he turned into a demon leaving him with no soul. Poor thing, you must be starved."

"He began to cut his eyes at me again.

"He lost his humanity forever, so you thought."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"See angels are beings of extreme talents." he rolled his eyes at my statement. "And we can see beyond the skin and into the true colors of the heart. And Ciel's humanity is not all lost."

"Why do_ you _want his humanity, though?" he questioned.

"Reasons."

"Let me guess a 'Holy Bond'."

I was shocked.

"How did you know?"

"You see I am simply one hell of a butler." he smiled.

"My whole life as an angel is on the line for that kid." I stood from the bed. "And I need your help."

He gave me a devilish smile.

"Please help me turn Ciel human."

"What's in it for me?"

I sighed. "Once Ciel is human you may consume his soul and I won't argue."

"You know what we must do now."

We sneaked into the dining room. Sebastian lit white candles. The centerpiece to the long wooden table was white carnation. We each took one and sat at the opposite ends of the table. I can't believe an angel like me is making a deal with a demon like him.

"I, Lucinda Golden, promise to turn Ciel Phantomhive into a complete, and let Sebastian Michaelis consume Ciel Phantimhive's soul without argument."

I slit my wrist with a knife and let my blood drip onto the flower.

"I, Sebastian Michaelis, promise to help Lucinda Golden in any way turn, Ciel Phantomhive into a complete human without question so I may consume his soul."

Using his teeth, he took off his white glove exposing black nails and a weird tattoo and bit his wrist letting his blood drip on the flower.

We got out off our seats and switched flowers, both a crimson red, and returned to our seats.

"If the deed is not fulfilled, Lucinda Golden will remain at my side in her demon afterlife."

He let the blood drip from his wrist once again to the flower turning it a maroon color.

I took a huge gulp.

"If I, Lucinda Golden, do not fulfill the deed I will accompany, Sebastian Michaelis at his side," I took another huge gulp, "forever."

I slit my wrist again and let the dripping blood turn the flower a maroon color. We both wore the carnation, his as a corsage and mine in my hair.

"The flower has 31 petals, each day the deed is not fulfilled the flower will lose 1 petal, good luck. And pleasure making business with you." He blew out the candles leaving me in the dark. Once again

Alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming a Phantomhive maid

When I got to my room I changed back into my normal self. I was up all night reliving my day. It all happened so fast. I could've been a guardian angel by now. But hey, that's what being an angel is all about. Taking risk for the greater good and justice. But was this too much of a risk? Making a life-changing deal for a petty demon? And making another deal with another petty demon? This is too much! I sat up in the bed. Pulling up the button down shirt that was clearly made for a 6 foot tall man. "Oh, Lucy." I whispered. "I don't know how on God's green Earth, you're gonna get out of this one." I sighed.

"Frankly, I don't know either myself."

I felt a jolt up my bones. I looked up to find a partially stripped butler casually lingering in the doorway. Trousers still on but, the buttoned down completely opened exposing his chest, and a tie loosely around his neck.

I pulled up the once again slouching shirt. "Get out!" I said looking away in a quivering voice.

"My room, my shirt, my bed, my rules." He replied while approaching closer.

I gulped.

He sat on the bed as I backed myself against the board.

"Are you afraid of me?" he stuck his neck out in my direction. It was said in a rather cheerful expression.

"Of course not! Though I walk through the valley of death I fear no evil for He is at my side-''

He pressed his fingers against my lips.

"His rod and His staff, my comfort and my hope."

I could feel my heart flutter.

"Shocked aren't you?" he released my lips.

This man keeps counter attacking everything I've got. As if he knows my tongue better than I. He's a dangerous one. There's always something up his sleeve.

"Shouldn't you be protecting this log cabin of a mansion." I said hotly.

"I'm on duty right now, my lady. I'm protecting it-''

He bowed his head

"-against you."

He looked up with fiery, fuchsia eyes with split pupils.

"What makes you think that I will bring treachery to this house?" I looked at him straight in the eye exposing my brilliantly golden eyes.

"Truly there is more to your goal than just making my master human?" He asked.

"Why would you say that? Sounds too good?"

He cuts his eyes at me.

"Well, I don't expect a demon to understand the concept of love."

He smiled exposing fangs. Then he penned me to the bed by my shoulders.

"You are most certain. I do not understand, but I do understand the concept of power."

He stood up from the bed and huge raven-black colored wings hovered around him.

"And by this rate you will soon too understand power, good night."

He left from the room completely humanized.

"Fear." I thought. "For once I feel fear." I gulped. "And I fear Sebastian Michaelis."

For the rest of the night Sebastian's words ran through my mind. "Welcome to London." "Fix your own bones, I know what you are." "And by this rate you will too soon understand power, good night." And the most frightening, "If the deed is not fulfilled, Lucinda will remain at my side in her demon afterlife." Why does he want me to stay at his side? Probably some form of torture; he is a demon after all. What benefit will he have if I'm forever bound to him? Will I just be his puppet behind pulling strings? I'm over thinking this. I _will_ fulfill both deeds. No question about that. I finally went to sleep and id I could dream I'm sure I would've had a nightmare about Sebastian.

"Get up the master is waiting." I felt a splash of cold water. I'm drenched from head to wait.

"Why on Earth would you do that!?" I exclaimed.

"It isn't my fault you couldn't hear me because you snore like an old coon dog."

"Get dressed and don't tarry."Sebastian walked out of the room carrying the dripping pale and closed the door.

"Well didn't you sleep on the wrong side of the shingles." I whispered.

"It was quite lovely." said his muffled voice from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes. Get dressed? With what? I got out of the bed and searched the room. I looked in all the drawers and the dresser. When I opened the closet I found a single maid's uniform. A bonnet, apron, and an ankle length dress. There was a note on the hanger. It read: "_I know how much you love your body so I had this specially made just you. with love-Sebastian_"

I rolled my eyes once more. The dress was deep cut! My chest was nearly bare! I got the note and ripped it to shreds. How dare he makes such a modest creature as I, wear a wench's clothing. "Keep your calm, Lucy."I whispered to myself. "it will soon be all over."I changed back into my disguise, fixed my hair, and put on my bonnet, then looking at the maroon flower, I gently placed it behind my ear.

I walked down the stairwell to see in the dining room the young Phantomhive with his hands folded and his demonic butler behind him.

"You shouldn't have left me to wait."

"My apologies, Mr. Phantomhive."

He lifted up one eyebrow.

"Seems like she needs all the training she can get." He signed while his hand on his temple.

"Anyway, I heard you and Sebastian talk last night."

I tensed up. He can't know that I'm an angel he just can't!

"Sebastian informed me about your chitchat."

How dare he rad me out! Wait! I noticed the flower is still penned to his coat. The contract is still on. What did he tell him?

"I see that your name is Carol Jade Abernathy from Wales. You have no status what so ever. You lost most of your family to an outbreak of cholera in you village and came to London for a new start to earn money to get the rest of your family of Wales."

"Well done, butler." I thought.

"You are remain at Sebastian's side to learn all the principles. And Carol."

I turned my head remembering that, That's me.

"Call me master." Ciel said. "Now leave my sight, I would like to drink my tea alone."

Sebastian and I both bowed in unison.

"Yes, master." I said.

"Yes, my lord." he said.

"Right this way, Ms. Abernathy."

I followed him though a back door where there is a small greenhouse full of tea leaves.

This smells wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but like all mortal things, the aroma becomes rather aggravating."

Such a downer he is! I would loathe to be in his presence as long as master Ciel has. Oh well, Lucinda, make do with it. It's only for a month.

He handed me a watering can.

"Please fill this with exactly 32oz of water."

"Ok."

We angels can take water out of anything even thin air. I raised my hand and he caught it.

"From the well further north into the forest."

I released my hand,

"I'm an angel, remember?"

"But not to the young master."

"But-''

He lifted one eyebrow as if saying: "I'm really not in the mood for an argument."

"Fine." I marched away disgustedly. I walked for about 20min. Why on God's good green Earth is it so far way? I finally see it. I was so delighted! But as I approach closer I see that it stood on a hill. Lucky me! The hill was steep but I finally made it up in 5 min. When I was about to dunk the pale into the well I noticed something white. I picked it up. It was a note addressed to me.

"_Dear Lucinda,_

_ As I have been told you can reassure me that, my lord, is indeed still mortal. You know you must find the spark that makes him mortal and turn it on, but you have no clue how to do so. So you made a deal with me. I being involved in the art of deceiving mortals for centuries can indeed help. All mortals, no matter how brutal, has a 'soft spot' or as I like to call it 'an Achilles heel'. And if you are correct about the young master being human, you need to find that 'soft spot'. I have not figured out his Achilles but you can. You must find the little boy inside him. In order to do that, you two must be close. This will quite an ordeal. The young master's heart is a vault locked by many chains. The rest is up to you. We will meet every day to discuss progress._

_Sebastian."_

"Blasted demon! Why didn't I think of that?" I thought.

I walked back to the greenhouse.

"Took you long enough. I assume you got the message."

"Indeed." I replied.

"And the water?" He looked at me with a cunning look.

Is he serious?! He really wanted me to get the blasted water?! I thought that it was just a ruse for me to find the bloody letter! I sighed to keep composure.

"No, I did not." I said with my teeth.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to use the can from yesterday, although it's not very clean."

Happy thoughts, Lucinda, happy thoughts. Breathe in and out. I sighed. Better, I think.

"You know just because I said you couldn't conjure water, didn't meaning that you had to walk all the way to the well." He said while watering the leaves.

Happy thoughts, Lucinda, happy thoughts. Like wringing Sebastian's neck. But of course a proper angel does not think in such ways.

"No, I didn't think of that!" I said behind even more clenched teeth.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you just say the politest of things without even being watched by a superior?"

I paused in thought.

"I know you want to wring my neck about now." he smiled.

"Well, there's always a superior watching you." I pointed up. "also I'm an angel of course, cursing is a sin." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"So is making a deal with a demon."

I knelt beside him, watching as he plant and watered the leaves."

"I'm shocked that you'd recognize your only way of food as a sin."

"Well, course." He took his attention off the plant and looked at me. "It's whatever that's fun, in your eyes."

I felt a nerve pop. The nerve of this guy. I would say he'd go to hell for saying that, if he hadn't already been there.

"Sin is a seed." I picked up a seed and planted it. "When planted it be easily removed but if you let it root by sinning even more." I watered it. "It becomes harder and harder to let go. Like a weed in a field of daises, it can spread like a plague."

For one I think he's tongued-tied! I might've won this one.

"But see as the one that sinned is stronger than the clean one." He pointed to one with and the one without water.

"But the bigger they are the harder they fall." I harvest the 'stronger' leaf and places it in the basket.

This basically when for hours. I can't seem to beat this guy! By the end of gardening my back was very stiff. The young master ordered us to go into town and pick up some supplies. You can imagine that carriage ride! The man is like a rock I tell you. Even if I try to start a conversation he would answer in brief, short-winded answers. And if not that than the answer is so dark and gloomy I hate I ever asked. Scratch that, the man is not a rock but a robot. Maybe it's because of the contract. I would like to see what he's like without it. Wait! No scratch that. Bad idea. Really bad idea. Really bad image. I believe I actually fell asleep.

"We've arrived."

"Huh?" I said rising my head from, black fabric? Yep! You guess it! I've fallen asleep on _his_ shoulder. Drool on the side of my mouth and on his shoulder.

"So sorry!" I said while whipping it off with my dress.

"Certainly. For an angel you have quite a few human tendencies." He got off the coachman's seat came to my side and gave me a hand off.

"Come now, we mustn't tarry."

I took his hand and we walked London.

"Mommy, mommy why hasn't Funtom come out with new toys?" asked a little boy in front of the toy shop window.

"I told you already, Thomas." said the mother. "the owner is long gone."

"What is Funtom?" I asked Sebastian.

"He gave a little laugh. "You must get to know the young master." he said with two fingers on his temple.

"What?"

He sighed. "Funtom is the young master's toy company."

"Oh."

"I swear you are a naïve one." He concluded playfully.

"Long gone?" I thought about what the mother said. "I guess that explains why he's in hiding."

"First stop is soap from Michelangelo's." he said

We walked into the store. 700 shillings ($=50/ pounds=35) for some bloody soap? It must be made of gold!

"Is it really necessary to buy such expensive soap?"

"The master has very sensitive skin, Ms. Abernathy."

I chuckled a little. "Sorry."

"Go ahead; I too think it is completely ludicrous."

This was the first time I ever seen him smile. Like a real smile not a condescending, evil, or sadistic, but a real smile.

after we bought the expensive soap we headed into a ladies' clothing shop.

"Um…." I questioned.

"Face it, you need more clothes. I'll continue the rest of the shopping and come back in about 2 hours."

Just as he was about to leave I heard a squealish voice yell, "Sebastian!"


	6. Chapter 6: M in Midford is for Misery

"My dear man, it's been ages since I've seen you! I swear 5 years have done miracles on your skin! You haven't changed not one bit! No you haven't! What brings you to a women's store!?" said a very cute blonde girl shaking and hugging Sebastian vigorously as if he was a lifeless rag doll.

I couldn't help but laugh. When I did they both looked my direction. The blonde approached me.

"Is she your girlfriend, Sebastian?!"

I swear both of our mouths would've dropped.

"Not at all, my lady." He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "She's my wife." He finished and kisses me on the cheek.

I felt my face blush. I bet my face is as red as a tomato. I didn't gasp. I didn't protest. I was just frozen in utter shock. I didn't say a word. I'm not even sure if I breathed.

"Play along!" he whispered in my ear.

Of course! Right! Play!

"Oh, please stop!" I said playfully but meant literally.

"You two are too cute! Absolutely lovely!" she clapped.

I mustn't tarry, goodbye ladies." Sebastian dashed out of the store as if it was aflame. I wouldn't blame him.

We were carried to a back room to be fitted.

"Hello I am Elizabeth Midford and you?" she said holding up her arms while seamstress sewed.

"Carol Abernathy."

She looked at me confused.

"I-I mean Carol Michaelis. I always forget."

That was a close one. I have to remember that I'm Mrs. Michaelis and I'm married to…him. Suck it up, Lucinda. It's only for a month.

"It must be great to be with someone that you love-''

There was a scant pause.

"Forever."

"Did you lose someone dear to you, Elizabeth?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She looked down at the black corset the seamstress was making. "I lost my fiancé."

"I hadn't known, I'm so sorry." I said solemnly.

"I can't believe that! Maybe he doesn't like talk about it either."

"What?"

"Ouch!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"My dearest apologies, Lady Midford." said the seamstress.

"Come again?" I asked once more.

"Oh yes! See I was betrothed to my fiancé at birth. We'd laugh and play together as children but then on his 10th birthday his parents perished."

"Oh! That's horrible."

"Indeed." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "He was never quite the same. I never saw him smile since that day. Then 5 years ago," she whimpered. "He passed away!"

She burst out into tears.

"I think we'll take a break now, Lady Midford." said one of the seamstresses.

"I'll take one to." said my seamstress.

"He was only 13!" she cried.

"What is his name, Elizabeth?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." she managed to cry out.

I hadn't known he was older than I?! Or was he betrothed! So that's why he's in hiding. He became a demon then faked his death so that no one would notice his immortality. I insisted we changed the subject and we started talking about other things. In exactly 2 hours Sebastian was at the store to pick me up. I kind of enjoyed talking to Elizabeth.

"So how where things?"

"Well, we were invited to her estate for tea later in this week."

"_We_?" he questioned.

"Yes, _we_. _We_ are a married couple after all!" I said hotly.

"You don't have to act like you hate me."

I felt blushing.

"Well aren't you cocky! For your information I am not acting and the mere sound of me having to say your last name to replace mine makes me sick to my stomach!" I folded my arms.

"What day is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. She insisted. We could always call."

"No use. Lady Midford is a persistent woman. If we don't come she may get suspicious."

"Huh." I sighed.

I truly loathe all of this. I loathe Sebastian. I loathe Ciel. I loathe myself for getting in this mess.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I lied I forgot my coat at the clothing store and its freezing. The carriage stopped. He stepped off, unbuttoned his trench coat, and walked to my side. He then placed the coat over my shoulders and took back the reins.

Minutes went by. Why is he doing this? I blinked my eyes twice at him. Yep, still no heart. Then why? How? Does this demon actually have compassion? Still I hate I haven't said thank you yet.

"You could've told me you we're cold." he said.

There was a long pause. "Thank you."

"You know, you don't have to be so distant."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I should have any personal relations with a creature so malicious and vile."

He sighed.

I took the flower out of my hair and twirled it. "I'm sorry." I said. "I have a full platter right now. But I guess if I do lose, I should get to know you."

I sniffed the irony, metallic, blood scent of the flower.

"Indeed."


	7. ANOUNCEMENT VERY IMPORTA!

Hey my fellow blackheads! No wait butheads? Well, you know what I mean, fans or black butler, kuroshitsuji. Haha! I got some good and bad news. Let's start with the good news shall we? The good news is that I'll be starting a new Kuroshitsuji fan fic called Elaine's Lamb. but here's the bad news I'll be postponing White Maid. Just POSTPONING that doesn't mean stopping completely. Ever since school started I haven't had time to write or publish so I just got uninspired. I still want to finish the story so that's why im officially POSTPONING WHITE MAID. when I get the time I'll probably post chapters here and there but it probably won't be as regular as it used to be.

Now on to Elaine's Lamb. It is indeed a romance/ mystery story. It's CielXOC. Now the reason why it's CielXOC is because I ALWAYS see romance fan fic dealing with SebastianXOC and Ciel's just drifted in the emo corner. So my romance will certainly be like no other. The story will PROGRESS to romance so don't expect at the beginning of the story for OC and Ciel to be making out hardcore on a bed! Hopefully there won't be any lewd parts. im going for cute romance not steamy. like im going for katniss and peeta not 50 shades of grey! I aint about the lemon life! imma thug! I aint going back to jail! (I just watched Swoozie06 on youtube so sorry!) so y'all might be thinking now: "Okay what makes this story so great that she has to delay white maid?" well here's what it's about:

14 year old Elaine Greene witness the death of her mother. She bears the secret of who did, her father, it and want to take revenge. but how? Her father banished her to St. Christopher's Mental Asylum for the rest of her days. No one believes her. With all of London believing she is a loon, she turns to a darker source. She encounters demon Ciel Phantomhive and makes a contract. A contract the states she must take revenge on her father and Ciel may consume her soul. Young demon of 38 years, ( story takes place in 1912) Ciel Phantomhive is hungry for his first human soul. He encounters a miserably, toothsome one at an asylum in London. Many times he has convinced her to form a contract with him but all attempts have failed. Persistent ,and used to getting what he wants, he stays with the soul for 4 years. Finally the soul gives up and signs a contract. As their journey continues to find the soul's father, Ciel realizes that he has become infatuated, no, hopelessly in love, with the young soul that he couldn't dare part with her, nether the less be the one to take away her life. For he's been with her for years and knows everything about the young lamb. But what is done must be done. Meanwhile Elaine finds herself struggling towards the fact that he is a disgusting, vile, creature that she has fallen uncontrollably in love with. Will she choose true love or revenge. "Would you rather bite of the forbidden fruit or of the poison apple?" –Elaine Greene.

Sorry that summary was so dang LONG! but um yea! that's Elaine's Lamb so go check it out! So sorry again about white maid guys but my friends like Elaine's lamb better over white maid. (little girlies!) Survey says: majority rules! Until we met again, my pretties!

-Thecreativesoul.


End file.
